Le Grand Secret
by Sasha Sucksess
Summary: Tokio Hotel OS/yaoï/GxG Après une énième dispute concernant le refus de Gustav de dévoiler sa relation avec Georg à ses parents, ce dernier va voir de troublants changements s'opérer...


_**Auteur **_**: Sasha**

_**Titre **_**: ****Le Grand Secret  
**

_**Disclamer**_** : Les personnages de Georg et Gustav sont inspirés de personnes réelles et mon but n'est aucunement lucratif.  
**

_**Rating **_**: One-Shot GxG **

_**Notes de l'auteur**_** : OS écrit pour un concours organisé sur un forum, le but était d'écrire en temps limité à partir d'un synopsis, donné par un des autres participants. Je vous mets la demande à la fin si ça vous intéresse. Le titre vient d'une chanson d'Indochine et de Melissa Auf Der Maur, Le Grand Secret, que j'avais incorporée dans l'OS au début (mais que j'ai supprimée suite à quelques plaintes... lol x'D)**

**_Résumé_ : Après une énième dispute concernant le refus de Gustav de dévoiler sa relation avec Georg à ses parents, ce dernier va voir des troublant changements s'opérer...  
**

* * *

**Le Grand Secret**

Les baies vitrées, c'est bien. Quand il fait froid, que le soleil est là mais que le vent du nord souffle, les baies vitrées c'est vraiment bien.

Mais quand on est en plein mois d'aout, qu'il fait une chaleur du diable, qu'on habite une grande ville et que les rideaux sont de vagues tulles design...les baies vitrées, c'est pourri.

C'est ce que se disait sombrement Georg Listing alors qu'il farfouillait depuis maintenant près d'une demi-heure dans les cartons entassés juste sous la baie vitrée justement. Malgré son débardeur ultra léger et son short de jogging, il étouffait dans l'étuve qu'était devenu son appartement.

_Son appartement_.

Un sourire fendit son visage à cette idée. Enfin il l'avait.

Ou plutôt, enfin_ ils_ l'avaient.

Et à cette idée le bassiste ferma les yeux comme pour mieux savourer la douceur de ses pensées. Et là accroupi sur le parquet de leur nouvel appartement, face à cette baie vitrée donnant sur la ville baignée par le soleil matinale, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de cette langueur qui s'entortillait voluptueusement autour de lui...bonheur.

Cette constatation existentielle fut brusquement coupée par une petite boule de poil qui lui sauta dessus, s'affaissant contre son torse. Le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra en arrière alors que le chat noir qui avait élu domicile sur son ventre frottait avec force son museau/truffe contre ses pectoraux.

- Humpf ! Ptain ! Nan mais là t'abuse, Jiji !

Un lourd soupire de résignation lui échappa alors que le félin le fixait de ses yeux onyx légèrement humides. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'envoyer balader... ce chaton qu'il avait trouvé le premier matin où ils s'étaient réveillés dans leur nouveau chez-eux, petite boule de poils et de tendresse ronronnant contre son torse dans le creu de la couette. Bien sur au début il avait essayé de s'en débarrasser, mais la satané bestiole revenait toujours à la charge, squattant allègrement leur tout nouvel appartement et réclamant sans vergogne calins, gratouillis et attention. Bizarrement la nourriture ne semblait pas l'intéresser, et Georg supposait qu'il devait chasser dans le quartier.

Le jeune homme grattouilla les oreilles de Jiji pensivement, il avait finalement accepté le chat et l'avait même baptisé. Gustav n'avait rien contre l'animal, mais le plus âgé voyait bien qu'il était réticent à le toucher et ne le faisait, à contre-cœur, que lorsqu'il sentait le regard de son amant sur lui...ce dont Georg était parfaitement conscient. Et pourtant le petit chat semblait encore plus quémandeur d'affection lorsqu'il s'agissait du batteur.

Le bassiste laissa son regard vagabonder sur les murs encore nus, les meubles tout juste déballés, les cartons à moitié vides et les étagères à moitié pleines. Il en était à considérer si déballer les cartons à vaisselle serait vraiment plus utile que d'ouvrir ceux de DVD, quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

Jiji sauta immédiatement du ventre de Georg sur le parquet et couru à petits pas feutrés vers Gustav qui posait un sac à dos sur la table encombrée du salon. Le félin se frotta contre le jean du blond, arrondissant son dos et enroulant avec délice sa queue duveteuse autours des chevilles du jeune homme. Le batteur eu un léger froncement de sourcil, mais fini par se baisser quelques secondes, juste le temps de donner une légère caresse aux flancs du chat.

Sa tache expédiée, il se redressa et s'avança vers l'autre homme qui l'attendait, son visage tendu vers lui reflétant la lumière estivale de ce mois d'aout étouffant. Troublé de voir à quel point le vert de l'iris s'éclaircissait dans le regard du bassiste, le blond se laissa tomber lourdement à ses côté, brutalisant ses gestes pour cacher son besoin de douceur.

Pas dupe, Georg l'observa d'un œil amusé en lui demandant tendrement si son rendez-vous avec l'assurance s'était bien passé.

- Ouais..., Gustav mâchonna sa langue quelques secondes avant de lancer un regard à son vis-à-vis, Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te marres ? Ronchonna-t-il en fixant le sourire goguenard du bassiste.

- Jme marre pas, répliqua Georg un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Et moi je suis...

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, la bouche de l'autre recouvrait la sienne et lui aspirait gentiment la lèvre inférieure. Gustav se détendit, et se laissa aller au baiser, avant de reculer soudainement.

- Ça sert à rien ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu te foutais de ma gueule !

Georg s'approcha de nouveau pour le faire taire, mais le batteur le tint à distance, ses mains bien à plat sur la poitrine du châtain.

- Dis-moi !

- Mais ya rien à dire ! Je me foutais pas de ta gueule, arrêtes de faire ton parano Gus..., il tendit une fois encore le visage vers celui renfrogné du blond, allez...viens...

Gustav semblait hésiter, mais en même temps ne voulait visiblement pas céder. Le bassiste décida donc de lui dire la vérité, tout simplement. Il posa avec douceur ses mains sur celles du batteur, fit glisser la gauche jusque dans son propre cou et referma ses doigts sur l'autre avant de se pencher, cette fois sans entraves, vers les lèvres du blond. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en sentant tout à coup les battements du cœur de Georg s'accélérer sous sa paume.

- Je suis heureux, souffla le bassiste tout contre sa bouche.

Et la légère rougeur qui avait pris place sur les pommettes du châtain furent la meilleure preuve de sa sincérité pour le batteur.

Les baisers qui suivirent ne demeurèrent pas longtemps doux, et vite leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent, des mains se faufilèrent avec urgence sur leur peaux humides de sueur d'excitation.

Le blond gémit contre la langue du bassiste quand il sentit celui-ci presser violemment sa main contre sa braguette. Il y a avait longtemps que le châtain n'avait pas été aussi brusque et passionné, et Gustav se rendit compte que cette urgence des débuts lui avait manqué.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour haleter l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps pressés à travers leur vêtements malgré l'inconfort de leur position sur le parquet du salon. Le souffle chaud de Georg balayait la pomme d'Adam du batteur alors qu'il lui aspirait la peau du cou avec délectation et ondulait des hanches contre les siennes. Gustav se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieure en sentant nettement l'érection gonflée du bassiste contre sa propre excitation, et d'un coup de rein il roula sur son amant, le plaquant dos au sol ses bras repliés autours du visage étonné de Georg.

Le blond se pressa contre le corps sous lui s'y frottant, les sourcils froncés par le plaisir. Le bassiste, que ce retournement de situation avait quelque peu perturbé, sentit le plaisir affluer avec plus de force à la vue de son amant cambré au-dessus de lui, le visage rosi, la sueur perlant contre les veines palpitantes de son cou, le T-Shirt légèrement relevé dévoilant une fine ligne de poil clair qui disparaissaient dans son jean.

Sans en avoir réellement conscience le châtain écarta un peu les jambes, et les deux hommes gémirent de concert lorsque Gustav glissa brusquement entre les cuisses offertes, ses coup de reins accordés à ceux de Georg.

Haletant tout deux, leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus brusques au fur et à mesure qu'ils sentaient le plaisir monter et bouillonner dans leurs veines. Dans un grognement de frustration, le bassiste passa brusquement ses mains dans le jean et le boxer du blond, lui prenant les fesses à pleines mains et imposant un rythme plus soutenu. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il enroula ses mollets autours des genoux du batteur en entendant celui-ci gémir plaintivement au-dessus de lui.

- Gus...s'il te plait...mmm...te plait..., marmonna Georg en sentant la délivrance venir.

- ...quoi...qu'est-ce que...ahaaaa....qui ya... ? Souffla le batteur, ses coup de reins devenant frénétiques.

Avec une force morale qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, le bassiste repoussa gentiment son compagnon, ses mains tenant fermement les hanches du blond. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement guttural de frustration mêlée de colère. Un sourire plein de douceur vint ourler les lèvres sèches du plus âgé au regard noir que lui lança son amant.

- J'ai envie de jouir entre tes mains, dit-il avec un simplicité désarmante.

Gustav ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, le bassiste n'avais pas vraiment pour habitude de lui dire de telles choses, et ce fut avec un sourire taquin qu'il glissa sa main droite contre la braguette déformée par une érection visible. Il défit un à un des boutons, frôlant le membre dressé tandis que Georg contractait ses abdos et fermait étroitement les yeux comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de jouir avant que son amant ne l'ai touché.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils en sentant les mains et le corps de Gustav s'éloigner de lui. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau les yeux sur son amant ce fut pour le voir dégrafer son propre jean et venir coller leurs entre-jambe tendus sous leurs sous-vêtements. Le batteur lui empoigna brutalement les hanches et ondula contre lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Georg ne put retenir un gémissement rauque de passer ses lèvres et répondit avec violence aux coup de reins sans douceur du blond.

Les halètements irréguliers de Gustav l'excitait plus que ne l'aurai fait n'importe quel mot, et lorsque celui-ci lui attrapa soudainement l'arrière des cuisses pour le surlever et accentuant le frottement de leurs bassins, Georg sentit nettement le bout de l'excitation du blond venir butter contre ses testicules, et il poussa un gémissement plaintif qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le batteur glissa une main entre leurs corps, et continuant d'onduler contre son amant, empoigna son membre tendu. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que quelques va et vient avant que Georg se libère dans un halètement rauque contre son ventre. Et cette semence chaude qui lui coulait le long de la peau le fit venir à son tour entre les cuisses offertes du brun.

Leurs respirations rapides résonnèrent de longues minutes dans l'appartement vide alors qu'ils restaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le parquet reflétant les lumières chatoyantes de cette fin d'après-midi.

*** *** *** *** ***

L'eau ruisselait le long du visage tendu vers le haut du bassiste, glissant sur ses cheveux et ses épaules pour dévaler son dos, son ventre, ses fesses, son entre-jambe, ses cuisses puis ses mollets et enfin disparaître entre ses orteils crispés sur le carrelage de la douche.

Ça avait été la première fois. La première fois qu'il s'était donné comme ça. Une soudaine réminiscence lui envahit les pensées, et il eu le très net souvenir du membre brulant de Gustav tendu contre ses fesses, son bassin roulant entre ses jambes écartées, les mains du blonds tenant fermement ses cuisses surélevées, et surtout l'excitation incroyable qui déferlait en lui. Le brun ferma étroitement les paupières.

Il savait bien que ça allait arriver à un moment ou à un autre...

Lorsque Gustav et lui n'étaient ensembles que depuis quelques semaines, il avait clairement dit au blond qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à se soumettre à lui. Le batteur avait compris, et ne s'en était pas plaint, sentir Georg en lui était un plaisir incommensurable dont il ne se lassait pas. Les mois avaient passés, puis les années, et à présent Georg se demandait s'il n'était pas temps de s'abandonner.

Oui mais, il y avait ce mais qui changeait tout. Le bassiste avait conscience que de refuser ce plaisir à son amant n'était pas juste, mais Gustav aussi lui refusait depuis des années cette chose à laquelle il aspirait tant.

Il laissa échapper un lourd soupire de lassitude, le genre de lassitude devenue quotidienne et amère au fil du temps. D'une poigne un peu trop rude, il éteignit l'eau et sortit rapidement pour se sécher.

Gustav entra dans la salle de bain alors que le bassiste se séchait vigoureusement les cheveux, frottant une serviette sur sa tignasse humide. Le bassiste se tenait nu devant le miroir, et pourtant le blond n'eut pas de réaction particulière et se contenta de s'adosser à l'embrasure de la porte le regard perdu sur la vitre de la douche.

Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Georg continuait de se sécher les cheveux, pensant avec regret au temps où Gustav lui sautait dessus dès qu'il le voyait un peu dénudé, ce dernier prit la parole.

- Mes parents vont venir dîner samedi.

Son ton neutre dénotant avec son regard fuyant.

- Tu leur as dis ? Fut la réponse appréhensive de Georg.

- ...dire quoi ?

Le bassiste fixa durement le blond à travers le miroir, mais celui-ci gardait les yeux désespérément fixés sur la vitre de la douche. Et le brun ne pouvait pas voir qu'il regardait en réalité le reflet flou de sa nuque où quelques mèches humides venaient boucler.

- Je ne sais pas moi...que ça fait 2 ans et demi qu'on sort ensemble, que cet appartement on y vit tous les deux, que tu es homo et que ton copain est un putain de bassiste qui se trouve aussi faire partie de ton groupe !

Les yeux assombris par la colère du brun ne lâchaient pas le visage fermé du batteur.

- Je ne peux pas...tu le sais bien...

- Non ! Non merde je le sais PAS bien ! Je le sais TROP bien !!!

Georg s'était brusquement tourné vers le blond le regardant en face. Mais Gustav se contenta de crisper sa main sur la porte derrière lui, et ne releva pas la tête vers son amant.

- Gus...on a eu cette conversation des centaines de fois..., la voix grave du brun s'était faite lasse, il faudra bien que tu leur dises un jour...

Seul le silence lui répondit, et Georg sentit à nouveau la colère et la frustration monter en lui.

- T'as honte de moi à ce point ?! Si c'est le cas Gustav je vois pas très bien ce qu'on fait encore ensemble ! Putain mais regardes-moi quand je te parle ! Regardes-moi !

Le bassiste s'était approché du blond tout en parlant, et se tenait à présent juste devant lui, le corps tendu et frémissant de douleur mêlée de rage.

- ...non...non ce n'est pas ça..., articula Gustav avec difficultés laissant un rapide regard au brun nu et furieux face à lui.

Sa beauté lui fit mal au cœur, et il préféra détourner de nouveau le regard plutôt que de voir le reflet de son propre amour blessé et douloureux.

- C'est quoi alors ?! Dis-le moi si c'est pas ça ! Dis-le moi Gustav !

- ...

- Tu aurait sans doute préféré tomber amoureux d'une gentille fille de bonne famille que tu aurais pu présenter à tes parents, avec qui tu aurait prit un appartement sans te cacher ! C'est ça hein ! Merde t'assumes même pas d'aimer les hommes, alors assumer de m'aimer moi...

- Mais non ! Je...t'aime...tu le sais !

Le blond avait crié ces derniers mots comme s'il voulait les graver dans l'air humide et chaud qui les entourait.

- Et alors ?! Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change que tu m'aime ou pas ?! Tu aurais préféré que je sois une putain de fille ! Ne le nie pas !

Le blond avait brusquement relevé la tête aux paroles acides de son amant et le fixa enfin, le regard incrédule et blessé. Sans un mot, il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain et Georg put entendre quelques secondes après la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer avec force.

Il baissa la tête, et lentement la serviette qui avait prit place sur ses épaules glissa le long de son dos et tomba sur la carrelage avec un bruit mou.

Georg s'était enfouit sous les couvertures, des sanglots lui coupant le souffle alors qu'il les retenait, le ventre contracté par la douleur. Jiji se faufila contre son torse, et en sentant cette petite boule de poil chaleureuse contre son torse, le brun s'accorda le droit de laisser échapper quelques larmes, les lèvres étroitement collées et la mâchoire serrée.

La fatigue venue de la souffrance l'emporta, et alors qu'il se sentait sombrer il n'eut même pas conscience de marmonner quelques mot avant de s'endormir.

- ...ça aurait été plus facile au final...tomber amoureux d'une fille...on aurait pas souffert...

Ces quelques mots qui résonnèrent longtemps dans la chambre vide de la présence de son amant.

*** *** *** *** ***

Lorsque Georg ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il pensa d'abord à Gustav, mais ce n'était pas ça...

Clignant des yeux, il essaya de chasser rapidement les brumes de sommeil qui embrouillaient son cerveau. Sa vision floue l'embêtait et il préféra refermer les paupières, se frottant le nez contre l'oreiller. L'absence de Jiji contre lui le frappa soudain. Se n'était pas habituel, Jiji était toujours là quand il se réveillait, surtout s'il l'avait rejoint avant même que lui ne dorme.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il sentait au plus profondément de lui-même que quelque chose n'allait pas... Il soupira lourdement, mais bizarrement son soupire lui sonna étrangement aux oreilles. S'ordonnant mentalement de se reprendre, le bassiste grogna contre le tissu doux contre ses lèvres.

Et là, il eut des sueurs froides.

Son grognement...n'était pas SON grognement...ce n'était pas le son habituel, pas la même sensation, pas du tout la même résonance intérieure. Les yeux à présent bien ouverts, il bougea nerveusement sur le matelas, et ouvrit brusquement de grands yeux.

Quelque chose était collé à son torse... quelque chose de chaud, et qui n'était en fait pas collé se dit Georg...quelque chose qui... sortait de son torse pensa-t-il avec angoisse. Frémissant il ramena son bras gauche contre l'oreiller pour se relever, mais ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur sa main.

Cette main était beaucoup trop fine. Cette main ce n'était pas la sienne, comme son grognement n'avait pas été le sien non plus, comme ce bras trop mince dont les poils avaient mystérieusement disparus.

Une vague de panique le prit soudain à la gorge, et d'un coup de reins il se releva sur ses genoux au milieu du lit.

Un long silence suivit lorsqu'il découvrit son corps toujours nu. Ses muscles avaient fondus pour faire place à de douces courbes, sur son torse deux seins avaient prient la place de ses pectoraux, ses hanches étroites lui semblaient terriblement fragiles et le duvet qui lui couvrait le pubis disparaissait entre ses cuisses. Terrifié, Georg glissa cette main attachée à ce corps qu'il n'était pas le sien entre ses jambes et toucha du bout des doigts ce sexe étrange qui remplaçait celui dont il était si habitué.

Un sanglot lui déchira violemment la poitrine. Et sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler des larmes dévalèrent ses joues pour aller couler le long de sou cou trop fin. Des tremblements lui traversaient le corps et il haletait de plus en plus fort les mains accrochées aux épaules alors qu'il se laissa tomber au milieu des draps froissés. Des cris percèrent bientôt entre ses sanglots, plaintes déchirantes venues du fond d'un corps perdu, qui ne se comprenait pas.

Sa douleur résonna longtemps dans le silence de l'appartement.

*** *** *** *** ***

Le bruit à présent habituel de la clé tournant dans la serrure sortit Georg de son sommeil. Sa première pensée fut pour Gustav qui venait de rentré et dont il entendait les pas feutrés dans le salon.

La seconde pour son corps.

Il sentait avec un netteté cruelle son sein droit pressé contre son bras.

Alors que les pas se rapprochait de la chambre, la toute nouvelle jeune fille sentit une angoisse sans pareil prendre possession de son corps, qui se mit à trembler.

Un "Gus ?" plaintif lui échappa alors que le blond entrait dans la pièce. Elle se mordit les lèvres violemment, mais il était trop tard pour ravaler son appel.

- Geo ? Tu es réveillé ? Excuses-moi, je croyais que tu dormais...je vais allumer du coup, je vois que dalle là...

- Non !

La voix de Georg résonna étrangement dans la chambre, et la jeune fille eut soudain conscience que sa voix était beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule à le remarquer...

- Geo ? T'as une drôle de voix....ça va ?

La bassiste se mit à trembler plus violemment en sentant le blond s'approcher d'elle. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de son visage, et elle se maudit de ne pouvoir se contrôler. La respiration chaude et rassurante de Gustav se fit entendre juste à côté d'elle, puis ses doigts rugueux d'homme lui frôlèrent la joue.

- Mais...tu pleures ?!

Incrédule, le batteur pressa sa paume contre la mâchoire fine de la jeune fille, son pouce lui frottant l'aile du nez puis la joue.

- Je...je suis tellement désolé ! Je n'aurai pas du partir comme ça, tu sais j'ai bien réfléchit et tu as raison. Oh merde ne pleure pas...je suis tellement désolé ! Pardon...pardonnes-moi...s'il-te-plait pardonnes-moi...

Les excuses du blond virent s'égarer contre les lèvres de Georg alors que Gustav lui embrassait la joue avec désespoir. Sentant son cœur cogner violemment contre ses côtes, la jeune fille se redressa lentement, le draps fermement enroulé autours d'elle et dit d'une voix tremblante :

- C'est....c'est pas ça...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? T'as vraiment une voix bizarre Geo...

- Allumes ma lampe de chevet...

La peur au ventre, Georg sentit Gustav bouger pour atteindre le bouton de la lampe. La lumière emplit la pièce d'un halo doré et chaleureux. La brune ferma les yeux en sentant le batteur se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

Un long silence prit place tendit que la jeune fille gardait les yeux fermés.

- Geo...qu'est-ce que...ton....ton visage...qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! La voix de Gustav transpirait la panique et l'inquiétude.

Georg ouvrit les yeux, et le fixa longuement.

Le blond observait ce visage qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant lui était si familier. Les traits de son amant s'étaient adoucis, son menton affiné, sa mâchoire mince lui donnait un air fragile, renforcé par son arcade sourcilière moins prononcée et ses cils longs qui agrandissaient ses yeux.

Ses cheveux longs et pour une fois non lissés, bouclaient doucement sur ses épaules nues et plus osseuses que d'habitude. Gustav remarqua avec trouble que la clavicule de la jeune fille n'était pas cachée par le draps qu'elle tenait pourtant fermement autours d'elle.

- Gustav...dit quelque chose..., la voix féminine de Georg fit frémir le blond sans qu'il sache pourquoi mais il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

La jeune fille sentit une fureur sans nom lui parcourir les veines au manque de réactions du blond, ses tremblements s'accentuèrent et la voix frémissante d'indignation elle interpela un peu plus durement le batteur.

- Mais dis quelque chose ! Tu vois pas ce que je suis devenu ?!

Sa voix monta soudain dans les aigus, et des larmes de rage perlèrent au bord de ses paupières, s'accrochant à ses cils.

- Ça te fais rien ?! Tu t'en fous ? Ou alors tu...tu dois être bien...bien content maintenant !

Ses sanglot entrecoupaient ses paroles, alors qu'elle tordait frénétiquement le draps qui la recouvrait. Au regard toujours abasourdis de Gustav, elle se leva alors brusquement dévoilant son corps entièrement nu.

- Regardes-moi ! Regardes ce corps !!! Regardes putain, regardes !!!

Hystérique, la jeune fille empoigna ses seins les écrasant dans ses mains et grimaçant de douleur.

- Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ?! Tu les vois c'est putain de seins ?!

Ne pouvant contrôler les tremblements violents qui la secouait elle posa sa main sur son sexe comme pour le cacher tout en jetant de plus en plus fort au visage de Gustav des paroles qui leur faisaient mal.

- Et ça te le vois aussi ? Est-ce que tu vois....est-ce que tu vois...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un sanglot plus fort que les autres. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses cris les bras enroulés autours de son propre corps.

- Est-ce que tu le vois...ce...ce corps...et moi....est-ce que....est-ce que tu me vois ? Est-ce que tu me vois Gustav ?!

Elle avait hurlé la dernière phrase de toutes ses forces, la voix cassée par la douleur.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Georg se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans le miroir il ne se reconnut pas, et dans un hurlement de rage tapa de toutes ses forces sur le miroir, ses mains frappant de la paume la surface froide qui ne lui répondait que par des coups qu'elle ne sentait pas.

Épuisée elle se laissa glisser le long du meuble, se recroquevillant sur le carrelage froid.

Alors qu'elle avait l'impression de geler de l'intérieur, une main chaude et quelque peu hésitante se posa avec douceur sur son épaule. La main fut vite rejointe par une deuxième et toutes les deux elles entreprirent de caresser son dos parcouru de frémissements et de sueurs froides.

Une fois quelque peu calmée, le batteur se releva et l'attrapant sous les bras il la hissa sur ses pieds avant de la caler sur son flanc et de la faire entrer dans la douche. Il se fit la réflexion bizarre qu'elle restait tout de même plus grande que lui, tandis qu'il ouvrait l'eau chaude et aidait la jeune fille à se mettre sous le jet. Il était toujours habillé, mais un pressentiment l'empêchait de s'éloigner d'elle, même pour enlever ses vêtements. Il se glissa donc dans la douche, mouillant son jean et son T-Shirt, une main réconfortante dans le dos de la brune.

L'eau chaude avait l'air de la relaxer, et Gustav l'observait avec fascination alors qu'elle levait la tête pour laver son visage de ses larmes. Dans un soudain flash il revit Georg faire ce même mouvement lorsqu'ils prennaient leur douche ensemble. Un sentiment douloureux lui étreignit soudain le ventre.

C'était Georg qui était là. Dans ce corps qui n'était pas le sien. C'était Georg.

Après de longues minutes sous l'eau, elle finit par fermer le robinet et attendit sans bouger, le pommeau gouttant sur sa tête. Gustav comprit qu'elle était gênée par sa nudité, et attrapa rapidement un peignoir avant de le déposer avec pudeur sur les épaules douces de la jeune fille. Il sortit de la douche et se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtement trempés qu'il déposa dans un des deux lavabos avant d'aller chercher un caleçon propre dans la chambre. Georg avait gardé désespérément les yeux fixés au sol, refusant de regarder le corps nu de Gustav à ses côtés. Le blond repasse la tête par la porte entre-baillée, et dépose un petit tas de vêtement sur le meuble de salle de bain.

- Tiens je t'ai apporté un T-Shirt et euh....ben un caleçon...hum...c'est bon ? Ou euh...tu veux autre chose ?

Georg secoua la tête ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour parler. Le blond s'éclipsa de nouveau, refermant consciencieusement la porte derrière lui. La jeune fille se sécha rapidement et s'habilla encore plus vite sans regarder son corps, dos au miroir.

Lorsqu'elle se faufila dans la chambre, le batteur était de dos en train de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans la literie. Quand il vit Georg le fixer, ses cheveux encore humides bouclant faiblement autours de son visage, ses seins se devinant sous le T-Shirt trop large pour son nouveau corps, et ses jambes fines à peine couverte par le caleçon d'homme qui lui tombait sur les hanches, Gustav ressentit une bouffée de tendresse mêlée de peur et de désir qu'il se sentait honteux d'éprouver.

Dans un bégaiement à peine audible il marmonna un "...j'vais dormir sur l'canapé..." sans oser regarder la jeune fille qui s'approchait du lit.

- Pourquoi ?! S'écria-t-elle aussitôt, un éclair de douleur dans le regard.

- Euh je...je pensais que tu préférerait rester seul...

- J'ai...besoin de toi...reste...s'il te plait...

Le blond rougit un peu, mais se glissa sous les draps sans rien dire, et Georg le rejoignit tout de suite, se collant à lui le visage enfouis contre son épaule.

- S'il te plait...ne me repousse à cause de ce corps...s'il te plait...

Gustav le serra dans ses bras pour toute réponse, laissant le silence les bercer.

*** *** *** *** ***

Le lendemain Georg sut bien avant de se réveiller qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que son corps était bien à présent celui d'une fille et que cette main qui lui tenait fermement la fesse droite à travers le tissu fin de son caleçon était bien celle de Gustav. La brune ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage de l'homme endormis face à elle. Ils n'étaient pas collés l'un à l'autre mais restaient tout de même très proches et Georg pouvait voir les yeux du batteur bouger derrière ses paupières closes alors qu'il rêvait.

Il se demanda un instant à quoi pouvait-il bien rêver, puis Gustav bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et émit un gémissement très bas mais que la jeune fille entendit tout de même. Elle rougit, alors que le bras qui reposait sur sa hanche glissa doucement et que la main qui reposait sur sa fesse lui prodigua une douce caresse.

Sans en avoir réellement conscience Georg cambra lentement les reins alors que le pouce de la main le frottait tendrement. Gustav dormait, ça elle est était sure, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de répondre à l'envie muette de la bassiste.

C'est avec étonnement et une légère panique qu'elle sentit un étrange tortillement au niveau de son ventre, puis une chaleur qui vint s'écraser en vagues dans le bas de son bassin, alors que la main continuait de la caresser paresseusement.

Gênée, la jeune fille finit par se dégager avec douceur du bras du blond et s'extirpa des couvertures. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Lorsque Gustav se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, la brune s'évertuait à préparer le petit déjeuner. Le blond le rejoignit en silence et l'observa posté immobile à l'entrée de la pièce. Cette silhouette fine qui évoluait dans la pièce lui crevait le cœur. Ce n'était pas Georg, pas vraiment...

Il s'avança dans la pièce et sourit tendrement à la jeune fille qui s'était retourné en entendant ses pas sur le carrelage. Sans un mot ils s'installèrent face à face à la petite table de la cuisine, déjeunant en se lançant des regards en coins, sans oser se parler.

- Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

La voix de Gustav était étouffée par le bol collé à ses lèvres. La brune ne dit répondit rien et se contenta de baisser un peu plus la tête sur ses toasts trop grillés.

- Geo... ? Tu euh... enfin il faut en parler à quelqu'un...non ? Insista avec douceur le blond.

- ...je sais pas..., marmonna pitoyablement la jeune fille, la gorge serrée.

Un long silence s'installa seulement troublé par le faible bruit que produisaient les doigts de la bassiste alors qu'elle émiettait nerveusement ses toasts.

- Écoutes... si tu veux pas que les autres le sache, je comprend mais... on ne peut pas rester sans rien dire, il faut que... enfin tout ça, ça.... ça me dépasse, et c'est juste que... je ne comprend pas, dit le batteur après avoir prit une profonde inspiration.

- ...

- On va trouver une...solution, je sais pas... il faut que tu retrouve ton véritable corps... je veux dire, c'est pas... je ne sais même pas _comment_ c'est possible !

Gustav semblait presque plus parler pour lui même, les yeux dans le vague et les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

- ...j'ai peur...je veux pas que...qu'ils me voient, marmonna avec difficulté la jeune fille glissant sur le bord de sa chaise comme si elle avait peur de trop s'assoir dessus.

- Qui ça, _ils_ ?

- ...tout le monde.

- Mais comment...je veux dire on ne peut pas ne pas le dire Geo...il faut trouver un moyen de...de euh d'arranger ça.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui...s'il te plait pas aujourd'hui ! La voix de Georg s'était faite suppliante et Gustav se contenter de secouer vaguement la tête d'une façon qui ne voulait dire ni oui ni non.

- Mais...il faudra bien leur dire un jour. Dit le batteur tout bas.

- Huhum...demain...je leur dirai demain...mais aujourd'hui, je peux pas...pas aujourd'hui.

Gustav hocha la tête en soupirant profondément. Il semblait se faire violence pour ne pas hurler sa frustration face à cette réalité qui bousculait toutes ses certitudes, et continua à parler sur un ton neutre tout en se levant et en posant son bol vide dans l'évier.

- On était censés faire une interview aujourd'hui...je dirai à David que tu es malade, j'essaierai d'être convaincant...

Georg se leva à son tour, et rangea rapidement la table avant de suivre son amant hors de la pièce. Le blond alla prendre une douche rapide tandis que la jeune fille attendant tendue sur le canapé. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque le batteur revint habillé et prêt à partir, ni quand il s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa furtivement la joue, avant de quitter précipitamment l'appartement.

La jeune fille se retrouva seule et commença alors une longue journée de solitude.

Elle resta de longues minutes nue devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, observant son nouveau corps avec une curiosité mêlée de répulsion qui lui nouait la gorge. Et les heures passèrent, a errer dans l'appartement soudain beaucoup trop grand, les muscles tendus par la nervosité et les lèvres écorchées de les avoir trop mordues.

*** *** *** *** ***

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit exactement comme la veille, et Georg eut un très désagréable sentiment de déjà vu lorsqu'elle entendit les pas du batteur dans le salon.

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle était restée prostrée en boule contre le montant du lit, son corps enfoui sous une couette qui lui monta jusqu'au nez. Elle avait vacillé entre un sommeil léger et non réparateur, et une semi-conscience qui l'empêchait de réfléchir posément.

Mais à peine la poignée de la porte d'entrée avait-elle été baissée, qu'elle avait tous les sens en éveil et se tenait tendue, scrutant avec angoisse et une certaine colère la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de la chambre. Gustav finit par franchir celle-ci et ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur Georg et ne la lâchèrent pas du regard. Il s'avança sur le lit et s'assit à ses côtés en silence, alors que la jeune fille fixait le mur en face d'elle. Une vague de détresse la submergea, et lui apporta presque les larmes aux yeux. Larmes qu'elle ravala aussi bien qu'elle put alors que le désespoir laissait place à une colère sourde.

Après tout Gustav l'avait laissée là toute la journée, seule, alors qu'elle venait de subir un profond traumatisme. D'accord il avait du donner le change auprès des autres, mais il aurait au moins put appeler, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire que tout allait bien, lui demander si elle aussi allait bien parce qu'après tout elle avait de bonnes raison d'aller mal ! Même un simple texto l'aurai rassurée...mais non rien.

Elle faillis penser "Ah les hommes..." mais se retint juste à temps...ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'elle était en mesure de penser.

Même Jiji avait disparut pensa-t-elle soudain, maussade et vaguement inquiète pour le chat.

Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement quand le blond pencha la tête pour la poser délicatement sur l'épaule de Georg. Comment arrivait-il a garder son calme dans une situation comme celle-ci ?! Il semblait même ne pas se sentir concerner...peut-être même que ça l'arrangeait dans le fond... Et soudain une pensée frappa Georg, Gustav n'avait jamais assumé son statut d'homosexuel et maintenant il se retrouvait avec son amant transformé en fille, ses problèmes étaient résolus ! Une bouffée de rage envahi la bassiste et un tremblement lui parcouru tout le dos.

D'une voix froide que ne lui connaissait pas Gustav, elle s'adressa à lui les yeux toujours fixés sur le mur d'en face.

- Tu doit être soulagé à présent non ?

- Soulagé ? Lui répondit le batteur étonné.

- Tes problèmes sont résolus, plus besoin de se cacher maintenant que je suis une nana. Tu dois être bien content...

Le blond sentit comme une lame glacée s'enfoncer dans son cœur.

- Je... non...je ne suis **pas** content... c'est du Georg homme dont je suis tombé amoureux.

- Alors maintenant que je suis une fille tu ne m'aime plus c'est ça ?! S'exclama Georg, outrée.

Le calme plat de Gustav sembla s'envoler en morceaux à cet instant, les réactions totalement contradictoires de la brune lui firent perdre tout contrôle sur ses nerfs.

Il tourna violemment la jeune fille vers lui, lui empoignant les deux bras, pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux pendant qu'il lui parlait. Le contour de ses lèvres avait considérablement blanchit et ses yeux brillait sans qu'elle n'arrive à déterminer si la colère, la frustration ou la douleur y dominait.

- Je t'aime ! Tu m'entends ?! Putain je t'aime à en crever, fille ou mec ! Et non, ça je ne suis pas soulagé, ni_ content_ que tu sois une fille maintenant, parce que... parce que putain c'est tellement douloureux de te voir te battre contre ça que je pourrai jamais en être heureux !

Sa voix s'éteignit lentement et ce fut dans un murmure las qu'il laissa s'échapper les derniers mots.

- Merde...comment tu peux croire un seul instant qu'un truc pareil pouvait me faire plaisir...

Gustav détourna la tête et lâcha les bras fins de Georg. Il ne partit pas, mais ne la regardait plus, assis en tailleur au centre du lit. Et elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué, toute cette longue journée passée seule avec cette elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ses lèvres lui avaient manquées...lui manquaient. La douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, leurs étreintes passionnées et leurs baisers éperdus, tout cela lui paraissait comme flou et embrumé, comme les souvenirs d'un rêve à moitié oublié. Et pourtant son désir de l'autre était toujours là, bien qu'il se manifestait d'une toute autre manière. Alors qu'elle observait Gustav elle sentit à la place des habituels bouillonnements qui montaient pour se concentrer dans son entre-jambe, de douces bouffées de chaleur qui la faisait rougir et tordre son ventre en de délicieux picotements.

Avec lenteur et hésitation elle se rapprocha de Gustav, et posa timidement ses lèvres sur sa joue râpeuse de garçon. Le batteur la scruta un instant, avant de lui attraper un peu maladroitement la nuque et de poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Il se sentait rougir en voyant les cils longs de Georg faire deux ombres fragiles sur ses pommettes, mais la sensation d'avoir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes lui envoyait des frissons le long du dos.

La jeune fille entrouvrit les lèvres et happa avec ferveur celles du blond, glissant sa langue contre ses dents pour aller aspirer la langue quémandeuse en geignant doucement. Suivant des instincts qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la bassiste se laissa glisser en arrière entrainant le batteur avec au-dessus d'elle.

Le blond se détache d'elle et observa, à quatre pattes sur le lit, cette fille qu'il connaissait si bien et dont il ignorait tout. Ses lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes étaient si semblables à celles qu'il avait l'habitude d'embrasser, et pourtant elles ne se mouvaient pas de la même façon. Son regard glissa sur cette mâchoire à présent si fine, ce cou gracile, ces clavicules délicates, pour finir par se poser sur le renflement de cette poitrine étrange qui gonflait un T-Shirt d'homme.

Georg se redressa sur ses coudes, et ce mouvement sortit le blond de sa contemplation. Un sourire un peu gêné étirait ses lèvres et d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire elle chuchota un "déshabilles-moi" qui troubla le batteur. Les mains quelques peu tremblantes il obéit et se recula sur les cuisses de la jeune fille en inspirant profondément. Ses mains ne lui parurent jamais aussi masculines que lorsqu'il les posa sur les hanches étroites de la brune.

Précautionneusement il relava le T-Shirt, dévoilant le ventre plat et la taille fine de Georg. A la vue de la peau pâle, dépouillée de la moindre pilosité, un sentiment d'abandon lui étreignit douloureusement le cœur. Le blond enfouit soudain son visage contre le ventre de la bassiste, ses lèvres tremblantes collées au nombril rond de son amante, les paupières plissées pour ne pas voir ce corps qui n'était pas le _sien_.

Des doigts trop fins glissèrent dans ses courtes boucles blondes et lui massèrent doucement le cuir chevelu, comme Georg avait l'habitude de le faire..._avait_...

La jeune fille du deviner à quoi il pensait (intuition féminine pensa avec incertitude Gustav) car elle lui chuchota comme un secret trop lourd à porter :

- Je voudrai que tu me fasses l'amour Gus...j'ai besoin que tu me montre que tu peux le faire...même avec ce corps.

Le blond releva la tête et fixa la brune, celle-ci lui lança un regard de défi, mi-sérieux mi-rigolard, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le sourcil gauche élégamment relevé. Gustav reconnut immédiatement Georg dans ces traits féminins, cette petite étincelle verte de malice, la fossette adorable qui lui creusait la joue, le bout le sa langue emprisonné entre ses canines.

Le batteur se redressa et vint doucement frotter son nez contre la clavicule de Georg, ses mains remontant le long de ses flancs nus sous le large T-Shirt, déclenchant une chair de poule du bout de ses doigts. Lorsque ses pouces frôlèrent la peau sensible de la naissance des seins, Georg eut un petit halètement de surprise et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Gustav, inquiet.

- R-rien...c'est juste...hum..., la jeune fille détourna la tête et rougit.

Il baissa les yeux et trouva la cause de la gène de la bassiste. Un petit rictus au coin des lèvres, il glissa ses mains sur les seins rebondis de son amante, frôlant le mamelon dressé par le plaisir. Georg se cambra inconsciemment contre les paumes chaudes qui le caressaient timidement. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, de légers gémissements lui échappaient pour aller se perdre dans l'air alourdis de la pièce.

Une soudaine pulsion plus violente que les autres lui traversa le corps lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle saccadé du blond contre sa jugulaire. D'un coup de rein, elle le renversa prenant sa place et s'asseyant sur ses cuisses les mains enfouies dans les cheveux courts de la nuque du batteur.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que déjà elle coupait court à toute discussion en enlevant d'un mouvement vif son haut, dévoilant sa poitrine soyeuse. Le rouge aux joues, mais le regard déterminé elle caressa lentement le torse de Gustav tout en relevant son T-Shirt. Celui-ci l'aida à l'enlever, se redressant légèrement sur le lit, mais une main fine lui repoussa l'épaule contre le matelas dès qu'il se fut débarrassé du vêtement.

Le blond se laissa alors faire. Il laissa Georg l'embrasser en répondant doucement sous la passion de la brune, il la laissa le toucher, lui caresser la peau, lui chatouiller les muscles, parcourir ses veines, grignoter ses os apparents sous sa peau. Il la laissa aussi le déshabiller entièrement, l'observant enlever à son tour le caleçon qu'elle portait. Et nus l'un sur l'autre, il la laissa le toucher avec timidité et empressement, répondant à ses caresses de ses phalanges calleuses contre sa peau douce et laiteuse.

Et lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts en elle, il s'étonna de voir sur son visage la même expression extatique qui traversait le visage de Georg quand il s'enfonçait en lui. Et ce sentiment de retour vers le connu s'accentua avec la sensation de la main de la brune s'enroulant autours de son érection.

Leurs halètements résonnaient dans la chambre emplie de tant de secrets,et Gustav sentit bientôt Georg se relever un peu. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune fille se tenir en équilibre sur ses mains posées sur le matelas au niveau de ses biceps, se mordillant la lèvre de nervosité, les yeux braqués sur son membre dressé. Alors Gustav sut quels mots prononcer, tendrement comme un baiser.

- Vas-y doucement s'il te plait...pour moi aussi c'est la première fois...

Les yeux que Georg posa sur lui alors qu'elle se laissa glisser sur son érection le brûlaient de trop de sentiments...comme ils l'avaient toujours fait lorsqu'_il_ lui faisait l'amour...

Leurs mouvements étaient trop brusques et trop passionnés pour qu'ils les apprécient réellement, mais Georg ne se calma pas, même lorsque le blond lui attrapa les hanches pour le forcer à ralentir, même lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle, quelque chose qui hurlait d'une voix grave au fond de son être...

*** *** *** *** ***

Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes. Il se se rappelait pas de les avoir fermés.... c'était étrange...

_Il_ ?!

Dans un sursaut Georg ouvrit grand les yeux, et se redressa de sa position allongée pour s'assoir dans le lit.

Ses paumes se posèrent sur sa poitrine plate.

Les doigts tremblant il toucha le membre mou qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.

Soudain fébrile, il parcouru tout son corps du regard et des mains, le redécouvrant frissonnant

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps endormis de Gustav à ses côté. Tout cela s'était-il, vraiment déroulé ? Ou est-ce qu'un rêve...un de ces rêve qui semble plus vrai que la réalité...dormait-il encore en ce moment même ?

Les réponses virent quand il se rendit compte du drap souillé de sang séché qui reposait sous lui... Dans un geste infiniment tendre il posa avec précaution sa large main d'homme sur le bas de son ventre, où une douleur sourde s'estompait petit à petit, avant de disparaître définitivement dans un dernier lancement.

Une petite boule de poils noirs et soyeux sauta souplement sur le lit, et vint se blottir contre son ventre. Georg gratouilla avec tendresse les oreilles du chat.

Et un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il entendit Gustav bouger derrière lui et marmonna un vague "Geo" encore enfouit dans les brumes du sommeil.

*** *** *** *** ***

Gustav composa le numéro les doigts surs, et le regard déterminé. Il pouvait sentir la présence de son amant dans son dos, et une bouffée de fierté lui emplit la poitrine.

- Allo ? C'est moi....j'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

**ENDE**

* * *

**Demande à partir de laquelle j'ai écris l'OS : ** !-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --Georg et Gustav sortent ensemble depuis quelques années, mais Gustav refuse de mettre ses parents au courant. Après un énième mensonge aux parents de Gustav, Georg s'énerve, lui reprochant de le cacher, et lui lance qu'il préfèrerait sans doute que Georg soit une fille. Georg se réveille le lendemain transformé en femme... à vous de trouver le moyen pour que Georg redevienne un homme. G/G évidemment, mais pas de twincest ; centré sur les G's. Oh, et dans le tas, un lemon hétéro, ce serait encore mieux...

**Merci d'avoir lu ce petit OS ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
